


Loneliness

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slingphries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go on a trip, starting from today, the two of us, piling up the ericas', piling up our lonely shadows…. loneliness."</p><p>Eric knew those words, those were their words. Alan, singing their song without him…</p><p>"I was born alone. Yes, the reason I was born alone, to lean close to you. --is so that the two of us could meet. My friend, that is our fate. We don't need tears anymore…We…we don't need tears any…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Paw. She had requested a drabble similar to this but it just didn't go the way she originally asked. (Requests are for friends only)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters. I only explore the possibilities.

Alan's soft voice drifted into Eric's consciousness as a sweet tune with no words. It sounded so sad, lonely…

_No… Don't be sad…_

Eric tried to reach out, to take his younger lover into his strong arms, to let him know he wouldn't be alone anymore.

But something was wrong. He couldn't move. Arms wouldn't budge, and his eyelids stayed fast, making him appear to be sleeping.

_Alan…Alan, where are you?_

But the words never reached his tongue.

Alan's tune choked, a small sob sounding before the soft words began to filter their way in to Eric's ears.

" _Let's go on a trip, starting from today, the two of us, piling up the ericas', piling up our lonely shadows…. loneliness_."

Eric knew those words, those were their words. Alan, singing their song without him…

Why?

" _I was born alone. Yes, the reason I was born alone, to lean close to you. --is so that the two of us could meet. My friend, that is our fate. We don't need tears anymore…We…we don't need tears any…"_

Again Alan's voice cracked and Eric soon felt warm, salty tears splash upon his cheek.

" _I will c-commit… any sin, if th-at allows me, t-to share yer pain…"_ Eric's voice was finally able to croak out, rough and sore from lack of use, but still he attempted to sing on. " _When you die--I will kiss your icy cheek--once_ … Alan…"

Eric finally was able to crack open his eyes to the dim room, Alan's blurred figure sitting by his bedside, his hand gripping Eric's.

Alan gave a small gasp, standing up. "Eric! You…Oh Eric!"

"Oi, quieter, please, my 'ead 'urts…" Eric groaned, but he managed a weak half smile. "Wha' 'appened?"

"Shh, hold on and save your voice." The kind hearted brunet pulled away and Eric heard running water before Alan returned with a paper cup full of water. "Drink this."

He helped prop Eric up and helped him to take a small, slow sip.

"We were out on a collection." Alan began to explain gently, "I had an attack and you tried to get me back to Dispatch. But then an angel attacked us. I couldn't help you and you took her on by yourself, and—Eric, I'm sorry."

" 'ey, dun' go blamin' yerself, Al…"

"Ten years, Eric! Ten!" Alan shook his head, "You have been in a comatose for ten years because I couldn't even—I was so useless and you suffered…"

Eric's breath caught. Ten years? He'd missed ten years of his life?

" 'ow bad..?"

"You were burned with holy flame, and she nearly killed you with her sword…You also had broken so many bones… The doctors fixed you up but you never awoke…"

Alan slipped Eric's glasses onto his face and Eric could finally see how warn Alan looked. Bags under his gentle eyes, his brown hair a mess and in need of a trim, even a shadow of facial hair lined his jaw. But what was worse was how far along Alan's illness had spread. Thorns of Death had left it's mark with vine like scars creeping up his neck.

"Al…"

"I had to be here by your side." Alan whispered, "I'm here every day when I don't have to work…and I'll be here with you through each step of your physical therapy."

"Al, ya shoul' 'ave taken' better care o' yerself…"

Alan shook his head and kissed Eric's hand, "You came first. I still made sure to eat and take care of myself, but…"

"Them bags tell a differen' story…" Eric interrupted, turning his hand to cup his lover's cheek, "Al, I love you…don't let yerself waste away…"

"It's just been a long couple of days." The brunet insisted, but then he sighed, "If I go get proper rest and clean myself up, will you let me come back in to help with your recovery?"

"Oi, wha'daya take me fer? Of course I wan' my sexy personal nurse 'elping me regain m' strength." He smiled again, coaxing Alan with his eyes to lean in for a proper kiss on the lips. "But only if ya take care o' yerself firs'."

* * *

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
